


月光黯淡时

by Ridiculousparadise



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridiculousparadise/pseuds/Ridiculousparadise
Summary: 躲在邮轮角落偷偷牵手
Relationships: Liu "Crisp" Qing-Song/Wang "Baolan" Liu-Yi





	月光黯淡时

*邮轮观赛当晚

*青蓝贴贴（❌

*不和其他感情挂钩时青蓝的相处模式（⭕️

*我忘了搬到ao3吗？脑子不太好用了

———

上海最近入秋，昨天的天气就阴阴的，今天天气反而还晴朗些，但气温一直都在十几二十度浮动。

秋风把路旁的梧桐树吹得簌簌叶落，刘青松从车上下来，半小时前那个备注是宝蓝的人发消息跟他说已经到了，他又抱怨了一次基地真是荒郊野外，那人好言好语地回，滨江这边也堵，只有外卖好叫一点，但是你不是也不怎么吃外卖。

王柳羿这人就是这样，你跟他说什么他都会回你一大串东西，还要留意自己的语气有没有让人不舒服，刘青松觉得这样王柳羿的性格会让自己很累，即使每一次他都很受用。

他到化妆间的时候，王柳羿已经坐在镜子前，乖乖地让化妆师摆弄。

“闭一下眼睛……”

“好，笑一下……”

“抿一下嘴唇……”

王柳羿就乖乖听着指令一步一动，空气中散着脂粉味。

刘青松就站在旁边，看着觉得好笑，发出一声含糊的哼笑声，窝在嗓子里，也就是王柳羿跟他熟，一听就知道是他，才发现他来了。

王柳羿的眼镜静静躺在化妆包旁边，没戴眼镜，模模糊糊往人影上挥了一拳，被刘青松一下就躲开了，拳头反而被刘青松握住，王柳羿挣了一下没挣脱，让他握了几秒，又自觉身边化妆师在，这样不太好，就用食指挠了两下他的掌心，刘青松也不想王柳羿太不自在，就松开了，他们俩手都很凉，也没留下一点温度。

场务有一直过来催，女主持很早就到了，过完一遍流程，就到化妆间找他们聊天，几个人就闲聊着等开场。

“差不多好了，换下一位吧。”化妆师拿起定妆喷，细小的水雾落在脸上的感觉很润，失去清晰视线的时间已经很久，王柳羿也全然不管鼻托会蹭花鼻梁那一小片的妆，伸手去摸撂在一边的眼镜，还没伸手，就感觉自己的手腕被轻轻被碰了一下，顺从地翻掌，眼镜就已经落在掌心。

两人位置互换，王柳羿视野骤然清晰，不自觉地四下打量，先是跟斜靠在门边的女主持打了个招呼，才把目光转回刘青松身上。

“嗯？”

“怎么了？”

“你又去纹身了？”王柳羿这才看见刘青松小臂还泛着浅红的一片，然后又低下头嘀咕了一句，“那你之后比赛不是两只手都要戴袖套了？”

“哈？”刘青松被王柳羿奇怪的脑回路搞得一时有点接不上话，只能也没头没脑地回一句，“没事，暖和”

活动真正开始的时候，王柳羿反倒还没来之前那么紧张，倒是旁边的刘青松一直有些不太适应一直focus在身上的镜头，时不时地靠近一点，听到围观女生偶尔发出的“kdl”的声音，又别扭地移开一点。

赛事持续的时间和预估的情况差不多，流程很快就走完了，人群散去，夜里渐渐风起，游轮也轻晃着。 刘青松一紧张就爱喝水掩饰，被围观了一晚上不知灌了自己多少娃哈哈，忙不迭从会场奔出。

放完水出来，面前正好是王柳羿靠着围栏吹风的背影，他就很自然地凑在他身边，两个人面对着游客永远不会很少的黄埔，看江上途经他们而过的船，看江边的处处灯火。

“对了，刚刚忘了问，你新纹了什么？”

“橄榄枝”

“疼吗？”

“还好”

王柳羿的手想要覆上去，又想起没消退的红，就轻握住了另一人的手腕。气温降下来了，王柳羿外套早早穿上了，温热从指尖传递，虽然人来人往，但也不会有人特意凑上前看两个赏江景的人。

这样想着，刘青松攥住了温暖的指尖，王柳羿也不挣，两个人并肩站了一会儿。

半缺的月隐匿在上海不夜天的光景里，一江水皱巴巴地倒映着轻粉霓虹。

**Author's Note:**

> 刘青松想，这样的关系已经三年多了，王柳羿从来没向他谈过爱，反过来想，他也是一样。超过床伴也不算爱人，他和王柳羿纠缠太久，根本分不出这段感情究竟是什么模样。但王柳羿的手很好牵，不算很厚，但很暖
> 
> 以下是后记，可以略过。
> 
> 这是发在ao3这个系列的完结章了，写点什么纪念一下吧。
> 
> Twisted是我对这个文设里翔松蓝大三角的理解，相互交缠又扭曲，看过一个形容就是中国女人很容易盼着一点甜，熬了一辈子苦，那文里刘青松就是一碗热粥热了三年的典范，可能林炜翔一辈子也没办法搞懂为什么吧。王柳羿是一个旁观者，所以王柳羿从头到尾都是游离而置身事外的。
> 
> 望春风是四人游时的各人状态，林炜翔会很开心地秀恩爱，刘青松会变扭，而王柳羿会在刘青松情绪不对的时候抱住他。
> 
> 追是林炜翔的视角，他只是觉得多年队友一朝生疏，这样很可惜，但他也搞不懂刘青松，只能被迫接受渐行渐远的结局，甚至萌出一点也不是非他不可的意味。
> 
> 祈和恕是三年前后松蓝各自的所求，一开始他们只想要稳定首发或者进个世界赛，但命运推着他们一直向前。刘青松三年前看着林炜翔会觉得这样也很好，每周陈婷婷带点水果，他吃两口，这样就很好；而王柳羿三年前只想进一次世界赛，不想看队友遗憾的泪水。三年后，当冠军在手，身边物是人非，他们再一次去静安，却还是许下了一样的愿望，有遗憾，但不后悔。
> 
> 他们会在这个世界观里继续往前，也许还会在一起，也许会有新的恋情，他们或许会回头看来时路，但永远不会后悔，并且会一直走下去。


End file.
